A New Beginning on Ice
by AmaterasuSwag
Summary: Yuri Katsuki never wanted to be a doctor or a lawyer. His parents dreams for him never made him happy, so how will his parents react when suddenly one night hes run away leaving no clues to where he could have gone and What will the skating world think when a rookie with no apparent skating history shows up to compete in the big league? Rated M for later chapters. Viktuuri/Otayurio


**Hello Amaterasuswag here with my first story on this account, There are probably some weird spacings from when i had to change formatting for it to be on and I am still without a beta reader after my long search but here is my first chapter of "A New Beginning on Ice" this is a Victuuri story and may progress to having smut in it. DONT LIKE THEN DONT READ. I've never been good at these beginning notes so without further ado... Read on fellow readers.**

My family wasn't as strict as many of the other Japanese families in the area but they did have high standards and expectations for me. Whether it be that I become a doctor, lawyer or composer they wanted me to succeed. Unfortunately I never wanted to put myself in a job as boring as a doctor, tending patients just didn't seem like it was for me and I had such a weak stomach for that kind of work. I simply couldn't imagine me cutting someone open performing a surgery and sewing them back up. A lawyer would require someone of guts who was willing to question and argue someone's case and as much as I could argue I know I would give in against someone else and would probably lose every case I would get. I did love music and I knew how to read it and play the piano, but being a full time composer was definitely something I wasn't up for.

I couldn't see myself in any of the jobs my parents wanted me to have. As a child I found a love in watching some of my friends skating on the Ice of the Hasetsu Ice Castle, It was the local rink that seemed to be open year long depending on how hot the weather was.

Luckily I had a few friends who knew what I wanted to do with my life, they helped me sneak around and knew exactly what I was up to in my free time. Yuko was older than me by two years but she was brilliant on ice when we were young, she worked at the Ice Castle now and she let me skate there whenever I wanted. She even helped me perfect many of my moves, telling me exactly what I needed to hear rather than what I wanted to hear. Whether it be that my free leg was too sloppy or that I over rotated on a jump she would be the first to point it out and work with me until I had fixed it.

My parents never knew of what I did in my free time, they surely wouldn't support me in this career path. My father alone would probably die if he heard that I wasting all my time skating instead of studying or working to actually become someone who could actually work in a hospital or court. His expectations for me were so high especially since my sister was going to school to be a doctor, she had been working hard her entire life to succeed and impress our family but I could tell that she wasn't that happy, I refused to make myself miserable just for my family. I always told them I was going to study with a friend or that I was working at the rink, never once did I tell them that I was taking ballet under one of our family friends.

I always found it odd that our own family knew someone who taught ballet, Minako was her name and she was absolutely blessed with a talent for dancing. She was exactly who I needed in my life in order for me to follow my dreams and skate. When I found out Minako was quite a dancer and I begged her to teach me and never tell my family of what I was doing. Reluctantly she agreed with me and I spent many years lying to both my parents and some of my friends so that I could practice every skill required to figure skate.

My Ice skating idol was a genius, Yuko had originally showed him to me when we were younger and me and Yuko would often try to copy all of his routines. Viktor Nikiforov was the Russian skater with a five time gold medalist of the Grand Prix Final and he was also an olympic champion. I wanted to be like him so much, he was the best ice skater who held both world records for the highest score in both the short program skate and in the free skate. Of course he was awed by ladies all over the world for his charming looks and the way he skates, he never stops surprising me with each and every one of his routines. He choreographs them himself, the time and effort he takes for deciding every move to every single beat of the song.

I wanted to be like him and compete with him, I once dreamed that I was competing with him and everything was perfect. He skated his free skate to the song _Stay Close to Me_ which was a beautiful classical aria, though many people thought the song would be more fitting for a younger skater even Minako had to agree that Viktor did a great job skating to it and wooing the crowd. I wanted to woo the crowd with my skills, surprise everyone with what I can do. I know I would already be surprising everyone, I was a skater that no one had ever heard of, I've never been in any competitions so no one would ever think I had a chance to get to the Grand Prix Finals let alone any national competitions. I was certainly going to try my hardest, even without a coach I would make it to the finals no matter what.

I was 21 years old now and I finally felt confident enough to go into competitions for skating, unfortunately I was still living with my parents who as the years wore on were harassing me about finishing college and pursuing a career. I wasn't going to do what they wanted and I didn't want to face them about it, So one night on a cold November night I packed up my skates and some clothes along with all of my savings and I left. Yuko and Minako knew exactly what I was doing and they warned me against it saying that I should at least talk to my parents and let them know I would be safe. If I talked to them then it would all be over, I knew myself to well, my father would tell me to stay and I would just like I always do. Taking a few quiet deep breathes I grabbed my bag, snuck through the house and walked out the door. Once outside I started to change my pace into a steady jog as I raced towards the train station. I was finally on my way to my one true dream that I had. I was finally going to be the skater I've always dreamed of being and maybe one day I'll surpass Viktor and every other skater on the rink.

The train was quiet and I stared out the window for the longest time as I waited for it to arrive at the airport. There were a few people aboard and they were all immersed in books or phones, there was a child on board pointing excitedly out the window at certain things and occasionally raising his voice to his parent wanting them to see whatever exciting spectacle there was. I watched silently for another minute before letting my thoughts wander to other things and staring out the window. The hour long train ride was coming to an end and i was starting to gather my things to get off the train. Screeching to a stop I watched as Everyone got up and started to get off the now unmoving train and into the bottom floor of the airport, It was so busy even at such a late hour of the day. Everyone was coming and going, exploring the world visiting family or going in search of a better life. Me, I was heading to China for my first chance to go to the Grand Prix Finals, I was going to compete in the cup of China without a coach and hopefully I would succeed in getting one of the top three places. I was already registered to compete but since I had no prior history of competition skating they had me on the roster to skate dead last, no one thought I would even show up to the competition.

The plane ride was nothing special and I slept through the entire thing right up until a flight attendant woke me up telling me that it was time to get off the plane. Gathering my carry-on I quickly got up and left the plane and entered the busy airport of China. There was people everywhere and I was in awe of how beautiful this place was, people often compared China to Japan saying that they were very similar but now that I was here I could see that they were entirely wrong. I felt like I was in another world of new lights and millions of new things to overwhelm me and surprise me all at once. I move quickly to leave so I could go and check into my hotel which wasn't very far away from the airport in the first place.

Thankfully Minako had set everything up for me so I wouldn't have to worry about anything once I arrived, The only thing I needed to worry about was making sure I got to the skating rink on time to check in and practice my routine. I had so much energy and I wanted to get on the ice now but I fully knew the rinks wouldn't be open for a few more hours now that it was about six in the morning. I was wide awake feeling refreshed from sleeping on the plane so at first I started to explore the hotel, not even bothering to head to my room yet. I learned the hotel itself had a hot springs and 24 hour gym available to all of the guests and the hotel itself was absolutely beautiful. Knowing just how the hotel looked in the hallways and on the outside I decided to finally go up to my room and see the place I would be staying for the next week.

The room was astounding. It was huge and there was traditional chinese art and kanji on the walls that just looked so perfect and wonderful but that wasn't what caught my attention, It was the small Koi pond near the window. It reminded me of home and how we would have Koi ponds everywhere filled with Koi fish of all kinds of different colors, shapes and sizes. My mother always said that koi fish were the one thing our family had always counted on for luck so when I saw the small indoor pond I was overjoyed and felt confident about what I was going to be doing. The koi fish were so beautiful as they swam around in the small indoor pond, their scales glistened as the light of the room reflected off them and the water they swam in. I stared into it and thought of everyone back home then I pulled out my phone and started to go through my contacts, seeing Minakos picture I chose it and quickly sent out a quick text thanking her for everything that she's done so far.

If it wasn't for her then there was no way I would ever have made it this far, I owed her so much for what she's done, I just hope I will be able to make her proud so she doesn't regret anything. As I continued to look around the room I noticed that there was a box on the table, It had my name scribbled on it in some familiar handwriting that I couldn't quite place at the moment while I was still in shock from actually making it out this far. I stared at the box for a few moments before starting to open it up. There was some tissue paper on top of everything that I quickly pulled out then I gasped.

The first thing that caught my eye was silver sequins upon soft black fabric, as I started to pull out the clothes I fully realized what it was. I had been worrying so much about just escaping my house that I had never even thought of what I would wear in the competition. All I had was a dress shirt and A pair of skating pants that I was going to wear, the judges wouldn't have wanted to see someone in such a normal boring outfit to go with my fast paced song that I was putting out for my short program and I knew I was going to score low points for that. I had come to terms with that so I was just going to add some extra moves to my program. Now things have changed, The shirt was a soft stretchy black fabric with silver sequins all over it, there was a bit of silver fabric where the sequins there were black in a spiral pattern. I loved it so much, I couldn't wait to pull out the bottoms which were just as wonderful with all the sequins and very stretchy which was perfect for me to be doing all my jumps. Under the beautiful costume there was a note. Surprisingly enough, more tissue paper with something else underneath it which also seemed to be another costume was under the note. Whoever made these spent so much time working on just the first one that I couldn't wait to tear the tissue paper away and see the next costume, I was nearly crying after I read the nice short note.

 _Dear Yuri,_

 _You were in such a rush to leave and you swore you would figure everything out on your own but I had a feeling you would forget something vitally important that every skater needs. If you're reading this note then you've definitely seen the first costume which I made specifically for your short program which you will skate the first day. I made it so that as you move the sequins should reflect the light and make you the star of the rink. The costume underneath is for your free skate. Good luck! I'll be watching you from home._

 _Yuko._

I was so happy and sad all at the same time over such a great thing that Yuko had done for me. Now I truly felt as though I had a chance at the Cup of China.

 **Okay so this is the end of chapter one and I thoroughly hope you all enjoyed it. This is the first thing I've written after a year long hiatus off of my old fanfiction account which I lost the password for and unfortunately it was set up under an old email too. My old pen name was ActualSasukeU and another variation of that is another one of my accounts. Hopefully I'll be able to transfer my old stories from those accounts onto this one. PLEASE FOLLOW AND REVIEW. Your reviews help inspire me to get chapters out quicker!**


End file.
